Diabetes is an epidemic in the US and in the world. Oklahoma is among the states with highest diabetes prevalence. As estimated, approximately 10% of the population in Oklahoma is diabetic, and among some of our Native Americans communities, the prevalence can be as high as 40%. Thus, diabetes represents a major threat to the health of the working population and a social and economic burden in Oklahoma. In 2005, University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC) identified diabetes research as one of the top two priorities for the University's Research Strategic Plan for the next five years. The state of Oklahoma approved $10.5 million in 2006 as the initial funds to establish Oklahoma Diabetes Center. Native American support for the center has been secured. To further expand our current diabetes research program in Oklahoma, OUHSC recommended diabetes to apply for a COBRE with the following goals: 1) To mentor promising junior investigators (PJI) in diabetes research and support them to become NIH funded independent investigators. This project has selected 5 PJI with at least one mentor each. Together with the OUHSC Strategic Plan, the COBRE will also recruit new junior investigators to expand our diabetes research program. 2) To establish research infrastructures to support diabetes research and form a core for the emerging Oklahoma Diabetes Center. 3) To foster and enhance collaborations between basic scientists and clinicians, and facilitate translational research toward the development of new treatments and preventive measures for diabetes. The 5 PJI have divers projects from basic bench research to intervention studies. The mentor team includes established scientists and clinicians with experience in diabetes research and diabetes care. 4) To improve research and intervention for diabetes in Native Americans by forming partnerships with the tribes. Some of mentors have ongoing projects to study diabetes in Native Americans. Two PJI projects will address genetic factors and interventions for diabetes in Native Americans. This COBRE, if funded, will greatly strengthen diabetes research in Oklahoma and establish the core for Oklahoma Diabetes Center. This center grant will have great impacts on diabetes care and the quality of life of diabetic patients in Oklahoma, especially among minority populations who bear a disproportionate share of the diabetes epidemic.